


Confessions

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crismes, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say it had been a good day would have been an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Fic takes place after Real Madrid's game with Athletic Bilbao (Oct. 5, 2014). Inspired by [this](http://instagram.com/p/tyXsyYoLOW/?modal=true) pic and also [this](http://cr7forbeastmode.tumblr.com/post/99402014900/cristiano-ronaldo-irina-shayk-leaving-a) post.

To say it had been a good day would have been an understatement. A goal two and a half minutes in, the celebration dance, more goals and yet another hat trick would be described by some as an amazing day. Even the questions from the media and the paparazzi waiting for the two of them outside the restaurant didn’t seem to bother him that night. 

After dropping Irina off at her place and exchanging a rather lukewarm goodbye, Cristiano climbed back into his car and started driving. It was late and he needed to sleep, but knew it would elude him as it did more times than not, especially in recent days. He turned on the radio, only to be reminded of why he hadn’t been sleeping. The song that had somehow made its way onto his iPod was now blaring through the car stereo. The one they practiced their dance to in training. The one he’d find himself humming in the shower.

Yo sé que acabo de conocerte  
Y es muy rápido pa' tenerte  
Yo lo que quiero es complacerte  
Tu tranquila déjate llevar  
  
Dime si conmigo quieres hacer travesuras  
Que se ha vuelto una locura  
Y tu estas bien dura  
No me puedo contener 

 

“James,” he half-muttered.

There was just something about that face and those eyes, not to mention his lips. The more he tried not to think about the young Colombian, the more he did. So much so that he was now parked in front of his house. Cristiano wondered what he was doing there. James was married and had a child and was obviously happy. Or was he? Everyone assumed that about his own relationship and it simply wasn’t true.

He sat in his car for ten minutes before pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending James a text message. “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” came the reply five minutes later.

“Shit,” Cristiano sighed. He could tell he had woken the younger man up by how long it had taken him to reply. He wondered if his wife also heard the phone and was now drilling him for information.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…fine. I’m actually parked outside your place.” Cristiano looked out of his car window to see James’ slender silhouette through the curtains.

A couple minutes later, James emerged from his front door in sweatpants and a light t-shirt “I...um…hi.”

“Hi,” Cristiano replied as he walked over to him.

“Do you want to come in?”

“No, it’s okay.”

James nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on his front steps, wondering if the older man would follow suit.

Cristiano unbuttoned the vest he was wearing and sat down. “I’m sorry for just showing up unannounced like this.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” James reassured him.

“But your wife and daughter?”

“Are in Colombia visiting family.”

“I see,” Cristiano nodded and silently thanked every god possible. He didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah…yeah. So, tonight was good, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was,” James smiled.

There was something about the way the moonlight caught the younger man’s eyes when he smiled that made Cristiano uneasy.

“You’re a good dancer.”

“Me? Nah,” Cristiano chuckled. “Marcelo puts me to shame.”

“He’s really good,” James nodded.

“Mmmhmm. So, ready for the international break?”

“I am. I love playing for my country. You?”

“Me too, especially since I was hurt last break.”

“But you’re healthy now and at the top of your game.”

“That’s what everyone keeps saying,” Cristiano nodded then sighed. This small talk was killing him. “James?”

“Yes?”

Cristiano gently reached up and cupped James’ cheek. He slowly ran the pad of his thumb along the other man’s lower lip. 

A soft moan escaped James’ lips and he took that as a cue that what he was about to do was okay. There was a soft, gentle brushing of lips before they actually kissed. The kiss was tender, yet there was a sense of urgency. 

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It was as though they were breathing life into each other’s souls. 

The older man reluctantly pulled away and looked at James, who never looked more beautiful to him than he did in that very moment. His lips were swollen from Cristiano’s kisses and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

The two sat there in silence, their fingers laced. The Portuguese player would occasionally kiss the Colombian’s hand, neither of them wanting to screw up this practically perfect moment.

Cristiano glanced at his watch and knew he was going to have to leave soon. He had a lot of things to get done the next day before leaving for international competition. He decided to be the first to speak.

“I have to get going.”

James nodded silently, trying unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Cristiano frowned. “Listen, there’s a reason I came here tonight and it wasn’t to kiss you.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No…not at first. I came over because you’re all I think about lately. I couldn’t leave for two weeks without telling you that I care about you. Hell, I think I might be falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel. You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2471738).
> 
> The song I used is "Travesuras" by Nicky Jam. Here's a rough translation:
> 
>  
> 
> _i know that i just met you_  
>  and its very fast to have you  
> what i want is to please you  
> you're quiet, let yourself go
> 
>  
> 
> _tell me if you want to be mischievous with me_  
>  that has turned into madness  
> and you're very hard/difficult  
> i can't hold back


End file.
